


在眼泪落下之前

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 是车，本质光拉哈光互攻。set在塔三之后。可能算是刀……？
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	在眼泪落下之前

光之战士和古·拉哈·提亚并肩躺在水晶塔顶端的地板上，胸口仍然剧烈地起伏着。从暗之世界逃出来简直可谓是生死时速，两个人都觉得自己从未跑得这么快过，哪怕是现在躺在地上都觉得仿佛喉咙里被鲜血淹没，每一口喘息都撕扯着喉咙深处。光之战士转头看向躺在自己身侧的古·拉哈·提亚，自从逃出来后古·拉哈·提亚就一直很沉默，什么话都没有说。这和光之战士所熟知的那个古·拉哈·提亚不太一样，不过他仔细想了想又觉得可以理解。多半是因为乌内和多加吧。古·拉哈·提亚作为刚刚离开巴尔德西昂委员会的年轻贤人，恐怕这是他第一次失去共同战斗的战友。光之战士还在沉思着，古·拉哈·提亚就朝着他转过头来，那双已经完全变成如同最纯净的红色宝石的眼瞳紧紧地盯着他，随后露出了一个他所熟悉的舒心微笑。  
  
“不用担心，之后就交给我吧。乌内和多加不在了，封印水晶塔的事情凭借我自己也能做得到。”古·拉哈·提亚说，向着光之战士伸出了手。光之战士用自己的左手回握，这才发现古·拉哈·提亚的掌心已经被汗水润得湿透。  
  
“好，那之后可要完全拜托你了啊，新任的水晶塔主人。”光之战士轻声一笑，拇指蹭着古·拉哈·提亚被汗湿的掌心，半是调笑着说，“等你把这边的事情完成了，就跟萨雷安那边申请留下来吧？之前你可是嚷嚷了好久要跟我一起去冒险的。拂晓那边的贤人们应该也会很欢迎你的加入。”  
  
出乎光之战士意料地，古·拉哈·提亚在听到这个提议后并没有如同往常一样热情地回复，反而那红宝石一般的眼瞳一瞬间丢失了光芒。他转过头去，仰头看向水晶塔顶的晴朗天空，抿了抿嘴，“在谈这些事情之前，你还是和西德他们先回营地休息吧。递交申请之类的也不急这一时，反倒是在把水晶塔这边的事情处理完之前申请这种事情都不太合适。”  
  
“也是。确实不急，反正我们有大把时间，最近拂晓也搬家到了石之家，没事干的时候我也能经常来圣寇伊纳克调查地找你。”光之战士点了点头，朗声回应道，并没有发现古·拉哈·提亚轻微的一声吸鼻子的声音，“哦对了，之前你跟我说的那份亚拉戈的记忆，你想起来了吗？”  
  
“……嗯。”古·拉哈·提亚闷闷地说。他又转过头来，死死地盯着光之战士，像是要把他的样子都牢牢地刻在自己的脑海中，“那段记忆我已经想起来了。多亏了乌内和多加赠予我的血液和你战斗的身姿，祖先托付给我的心愿，我全都想起来了。”  
  
“那就好。”光之战士撑着地板爬起来，又一手把古·拉哈·提亚从地板上捞起来，在他额头落下一吻，“方便讲给我听听吗？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚沉默了，他低着头，身体微微颤抖，手紧紧地拽着光之战士胸口的胸甲，指尖几乎都要在那坚硬的皮革上留下几道划痕。他将脸埋进光之战士的胸前，耳尖轻微地抖动着：“你该回去了，光。”  
  
“怎么了，突然赶我走？”光之战士有些疑惑地歪了歪头，伸手想要摸一摸古·拉哈·提亚的发顶，那手却被他强硬地抓住了。古·拉哈·提亚几乎是用尽了全身力气把光之战士从自己身边推开，那红色的双眸中似乎有湿润的液体一闪一闪地反射着光芒。他大口喘息，仿佛要把肺里残留着的光之战士的气息全部排出。末了，他终于抬起头，眉头仍然紧紧地皱着，嘴角扬起了一个苦涩的笑容：“够了，光。到此为止吧。我和你终究不可能是一个世界的人。”  
  
“拉哈？”光之战士突然手足无措了起来。自从他和古·拉哈·提亚互相坦白了心意以来，他们一直都没有过任何形式上的争吵，也没有任何不愉快，他实在是想不明白为什么突然间古·拉哈·提亚会做出这样的决定。茫然间，光之战士那白色绒毛披肩就被古·拉哈·提亚死死地攥在手里，整个人一下子又被拉到了古·拉哈·提亚的面前。  
  
“听我说。你是英雄。你是能够拯救这个世界的人。”古·拉哈·提亚沉稳地说着，每个字都带着令人不容质疑的力量，“我只是研究亚拉戈历史的学者而已。你的冒险里今后不会有我，我只会给你拖后腿。”  
  
“我不觉……”光之战士张了张口刚要反驳，嘴就被古·拉哈·提亚一把捂住。  
  
“你不要说了，我的英雄。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声笑了一声，“你想想，我都做了什么？乌内和多加的牺牲我无法阻止，你和妖异们的战斗我无法加入，到头来我只是收下你们的胜利成果，莫名其妙就被赠予了控制这水晶塔的权力。我从来就不配和你站在一起。”  
  
光之战士皱起了眉头，他想说什么，想要安慰几乎已经是自暴自弃状态的古·拉哈·提亚，但碍于嘴被他捂着，半天什么也说不出来，就只能任凭古·拉哈·提亚继续说下去。  
  
“说到底你也不算多了解我。你知道为什么我一开始接近你吗？知道为什么那时候我要对你表白心意吗？”古·拉哈·提亚不住地逼问着，鼻尖几乎都要抵到光之战士的鼻尖，“因为巴尔德西昂委员会消失了。我之前的同事，之前的朋友，一夜之间都从这个世界上蒸发得一干二净。能知道任何和巴尔德西昂委员会相关消息的只有你，只有在石之家和拂晓血盟的贤人们一直合作的你。你还不懂吗？不过已经够了，我已经受够了，我不想再和你玩这种过家家一样的游戏了！”  
  
“真的是因为这样而已？”光之战士掰开古·拉哈·提亚覆在自己嘴上的那双手，轻声问道。  
  
“哈，怎么，你难道还觉得是自己魅力十足吗？艾欧泽亚的救世主，大英雄？”嘲讽似地笑了一声，古·拉哈·提亚眨了眨眼睛，一滴泪水却从他的眼角滑落，就连话语间都带上了一丝鼻音。  
  
光之战士长长地叹了一口气，抹去了古·拉哈·提亚脸颊上的那滴泪珠，闭上了双眼：“你可以不用把话说得那么绝。”  
  
“我就是个人渣，现在你知道我全部的计划了。以后把我完完全全忘掉就好，当我从来没出现过。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声说，被光之战士抓住的那只手却不自主地攥紧，指尖扎入光之战士的手心，力度之大几乎都要穿破光之战士他厚实的手套。古·拉哈·提亚已经做好了接受光之战士在知道真相后狂风暴雨般的怒火的准备，然而出乎他的意料的是，回应他的却是一个近乎撕咬的吻。  
  
说是吻都有些美化这个动作了。那就是野兽一般的撕咬。光之战士的唇舌此时就是最凶猛的魔物，对着古·拉哈·提亚的口腔就是一阵掠夺。猫魅族那细软带着倒刺的舌头此时就是被追逐的猎物，任凭如何躲藏，却总是被抓个正着，毫无还手之力。血腥味几乎是同时就淹没了两人的口腔，两人的唇瓣都在这过于粗暴的吻中撕裂，喉头每一次滚动都仿佛在伤口上啜饮鲜血。古·拉哈·提亚在这个突如其来的吻中节节败退，眼前的视线都变得模糊了起来，等到光之战士从这个吻中抽离，用手背随意地抹去自己嘴角的混合着鲜血的涎液时，古·拉哈·提亚才发现不知何时自己已经被光之战士死死地按在了赞德的皇帝宝座上。光之战士一手按着古·拉哈·提亚的肩，一手撑在宝座的椅背上，膝盖顶在古·拉哈·提亚的双腿中间，大有让古·拉哈·提亚无处可逃的架势。  
  
“那么‘人渣’先生，最后一次。”光之战士贴在古·拉哈·提亚的耳侧轻轻地说，特意地把那个词咬得很重，温热的鼻息喷吐在古·拉哈·提亚敏感的耳朵上细软的绒毛上，按在古·拉哈·提亚肩膀上的手充满暗示意味地揉捏了几下他久经锻炼的肌肉，“就别顾虑太多了，别让我失望了。”  
  
“最后一次。”古·拉哈·提亚的耳朵微微下垂，贴在光之战士裸露在外的颈侧，轻声说。他仰起头，闭上双眼，猫魅族整齐的牙齿轻轻地咬上光之战士滚动的喉结，手指也插入了光之战士厚实的棕色短发中，顺着他的发丝来回摩挲着。这不是他们第一次做这样的事，但只要一想到这会是他们的最后一次，光之战士捏在古·拉哈·提亚肩膀上的手就不由得更加用力了起来。  
  
有些急躁地解开光之战士那皮甲下的裤腰带，古·拉哈·提亚仍戴着皮革护手就把手伸入了光之战士的裤子中，并未费什么力气就一把握住了光之战士那已经有些半勃的性器。掌心被厚实的皮革覆盖着，只有裸露在外的指尖能够忠实地将另一个人的温度传到古·拉哈·提亚的大脑中。他有些犹豫地用着他的指尖刮擦着光之战士性器的表面，拇指顺着冠状沟来回按压，关节磨蹭着光之战士并不算特别浓密的阴毛。光之战士按在他肩膀上的手略微收紧，让古·拉哈·提亚发出了一声吃痛的惊呼。在他耳侧的呼吸声也随着他不断地按摩而更加粗重了起来，光之战士每次呼吸喷吐出的空气也变得灼热，水汽糊在古·拉哈·提亚的颈侧，在他的贤人纹身上留下了一层薄薄的水汽。  
  
“你可真是着急。”光之战士低声嘟囔了一声，右手抚上了古·拉哈·提亚的耳尖，指腹轻轻地揉搓着他柔软的猫耳。下半身传来的快感让他说话都带上了些微的颤音，古·拉哈·提亚实在是很清楚如何让他的身体陷入情欲，只不过他从未像今天这样如此急切过，“你就不怕待会儿诺亚的研究员们再上来？看到这样子的你他们会怎么想？”  
  
“哈，大英雄应该问问自己这个问题。”古·拉哈·提亚握着光之战士性器的手略微一紧，随后假装若无其事地轻笑说道，红色的眸子微闪，呼吸却略微急促了起来，脸颊也变得微微发红，“拯救艾欧泽亚的大英雄阁下把我这样一个弱小的学者按在亚拉戈初代皇帝赞德的宝座上做这种下流事，这种事情传出去困扰的应该是你才对吧？”  
  
光之战士勾了勾嘴角，没说什么，将他顶在古·拉哈·提亚双腿之间的膝盖略微顶了顶，用着他的膝盖坏心地磨着他腿间的那团软肉。古·拉哈·提亚在他的这突然袭击下身体一抖，撸着光之战士性器的手也一紧，让光之战士因为这突然收紧带来的快感而轻微呻吟出声。光之战士的性器已经在古·拉哈·提亚的抚慰下完全勃起了，前段开始渗出了一些透明的前列腺液，那液体顺着古·拉哈·提亚的指尖流入他的皮质手甲中，贴着他的手背晕开，让他皱起了眉头。这种整个手都如同被泡在温水里的感觉实在不怎么好受。古·拉哈·提亚想把手从光之战士的裤子中抽出来，把手上那碍事的手甲脱去，却被光之战士反手抓住了。  
  
“我帮你。”光之战士说，将古·拉哈·提亚的手拉到自己的面前，手指熟练地把手甲上的皮质绑绳弄松，低头含住了古·拉哈·提亚的指尖。咸腥味扑入了他的口中，光之战士用他的牙齿轻扣古·拉哈·提亚的手指，舌尖刮擦着他的指腹。古·拉哈·提亚轻声吸了一口凉气，不由自主地闭上了眼睛，眉头微微皱着，就仿佛把全部的感官都集中在了自己那被光之战士舔舐的右手，不想错过哪怕一丝一毫光之战士的动作，想把一切都完整地记在心底。不过片刻，那常年被手甲覆盖的手就从皮甲中挣脱了出来，健壮的带有猫魅族男性特有的力量感的手臂在光之战士的紧紧握持下肌肉略微收缩，又在这夕阳的照耀下看起来更为色情。古·拉哈·提亚睁开眼，便是迎上了光之战士碧蓝的双眼，他能看出那双眼中的笑意，随后便听到光之战士说：“你先来。”  
  
在一起了这么久，古·拉哈·提亚当然明白光之战士这是什么意思，便是在他默许的目光中抬起身，一手撑着水晶王座冰凉的椅背，一手揽住光之战士的腰，把他反身压在王座上。水晶王座带来的冰凉触感让臀部都已经整个裸露在外的光之战士略微一个瑟缩，腿间的性器却是愈发精神地抬起了头，抵在他的腰甲上小幅地吐着透明的前列腺液。古·拉哈·提亚用他那已经被光之战士舔舐过的手再次握住了他的性器，食指沿着性器的根部打转，若即若离地轻点着光之战士那垂在茎下的睾丸。光之战士在他的触碰下长叹了一口气，随即一手揽住古·拉哈·提亚的后脑勺，把他按向了自己的双腿中间，昂扬的性器头部紧紧地贴在古·拉哈·提亚那柔软的唇瓣边。古·拉哈·提亚面对光之战士这突然变得有些粗暴的行为并没有什么特别大的反应，只是耳朵微微抖了几下，带着尾巴也左右晃了一下，随即便是张开了唇瓣，将光之战士那硕大的性器头部含入嘴中。  
  
温暖的口腔内壁包裹着光之战士的性器，让他不由得长长地叹了一口气。古·拉哈·提亚那平时总是用于讲述各种亚拉戈时代历史的柔软的舌头此时变成了完美的性爱道具。他那带着细微倒刺的舌头抵着光之战士的鬼头来回打着转，软刺来来回回地刮擦着他敏感的马眼，又同时把那性器吞得更深，直到那前段已经死死地抵在他的喉咙无法再吞下更多为止。然而就在这时光之战士放在古·拉哈·提亚后脑勺上的手却一个用力，让自己的性器完全地被他吞入了口中。古·拉哈·提亚的喉咙因为这异物的突然侵入而反射性地收缩干呕起来，喉咙内壁肌肉死死地绞住光之战士的龟头，又从那小孔中榨出了几滴咸腥的液体落入他的喉间。光之战士只感觉快感如同电流一样从龟头上爆炸开来，沿着脊髓一路上升，在他的脑中炸出几朵白色的烟花。他在快感的催促下挺起了腰，想要操得更深，却在低头看到古·拉哈·提亚的脸的时候停下了动作。生理性的泪珠挂在他的眼角，一向精神地立着的耳朵也紧紧地贴在头顶，一副很难受的样子。光之战士揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的脑袋，感觉到他浑身的肌肉渐渐放松了下来，又长长地呼了一口气。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚在用嘴伺候着光之战士的前面的同时，他的手也没有闲着。常年紧握羽毛笔和琴弦的纤长手指沿着光之战士的臀缝一路向后，在他的后穴边缘轻轻地按压了几下后，用他那已经被光之战士完全润湿的手指试探性地向他的后穴里缓缓地插入。在第一个指节没入的一瞬间，后穴被遗物侵略的感觉让光之战士的身体小幅震颤了一下，被古·拉哈·提亚含着的性器随着身体的猛然抖动捅进了更深处，使得那本就紧缩的喉管又再次排异一样反射性地将龟头紧紧地包裹在其中，猫魅族的牙齿也不受控制地在包皮上轻微地摩擦磕蹭。  
  
“嘶……拉哈，悠着点！”光之战士皱了皱眉头，手抓着王座上的扶手，指尖因为用力而泛白。上次和古·拉哈·提亚做这种事还是好几天之前，这次仅仅依靠唾液作为润滑来开拓他的后穴实在是对他来说有些不太舒服。他能感觉到古·拉哈·提亚在他后穴中抽插的手指在他听到他这句抱怨的时候一下子停了下来，随后以更加缓慢地速度在他后穴中来回搅动起来。从阴茎上和后穴中同时传来的快感让光之战士的身躯微微发热，呼吸都变得炽热急促了起来。他放松自己的身躯，躺在那巨大的王座上，胸口微微起伏。他能够听见自己后穴中传来的粘稠水声，同时一阵阵空虚感也从他的后穴中渐渐涌了出来。光之战士低头看向古·拉哈·提亚的胯间，那被裤子紧紧包裹着的胯间已经明显地凸起，他发誓只要把那条裤子往下一拽，古·拉哈·提亚那勃起的性器就会直直地跳入他的手中。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚也察觉到了光之战士瞟向他的胯间的眼神，他轻声地哼了一下，尾音上扬带着一丝愉悦，却又变本加厉地折腾起了自己口中那根性器。光之战士甚至都有些怀疑某些古·拉哈·提亚会的技巧到底是从什么地方学来的，这照常理来说根本就不应该是他作为一个亚拉戈历史专业研究学者需要掌握的知识。随着他的性器一个轻微的抖动，光之战士轻吼了一声，浓稠的乳白色精液就直直地射进了古·拉哈·提亚的口腔中，又从他没有完全合拢的嘴角滴落。古·拉哈·提亚缓缓地将那根已经释放过一次的性器吐出口中，一口热气从他的口中呼出，在空气中凝成一团白雾。他仰起头舌尖舔过嘴角的白浊，红宝石一样的双眼微眯，随后站起身，用自己那已经勃起的性器贴在光之战士那已经有些疲软的性器上，小幅地来回摩擦起来。他们的炽热性器之间仅仅隔着一层布料，光之战士几乎都能透过那层布料看出古·拉哈·提亚性器的形状。于是光之战士伸出手去，把古·拉哈·提亚揽入自己的面前，再度吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
光之战士能够感觉到古·拉哈·提亚全身的重量都压在了自己的身上，他的手撑在他的胸口，被包裹在皮甲下的心脏一下又一下有力地搏动着。与此同时，包裹着古·拉哈·提亚的性器的布料也在这深吻中被扯下了。猫魅族的性器上带着一些细小的倒刺，倒刺摩擦着光之战士的会阴，酥痒的戳刺感沿着神经一路蔓延，那已经泄过一次的性器在这若即若离的刺激下又渐渐抬起了头。  
  
“那我进来了。”古·拉哈·提亚从这个深吻中抽离，牙齿研磨着光之战士的耳垂，言语中带上了一丝猫魅族特有的呼嘶气音。这让光之战士想到了长须豹，仿佛现在压在他身上的不再是他的恋人，而是依靠本能狩猎的猛兽。就在他犹疑的片刻，那滚烫的性器就已经抵上了他的穴口，膨大的头部一寸寸的撑开他那已经完全湿透了的后穴。尽管刚刚已经被古·拉哈·提亚用手指开拓过，但他性器的大小着实不是一两根手指就能比得上的。光之战士倒吸了一口冷气，牙齿也不经意间龇了起来。“放松，光。”古·拉哈·提亚那如同幼猫呼噜的声音又再次在他耳边响起，只不过这次更多的是隐忍的情欲。  
  
“操，你到底还打不打算进来了！”光之战士小声咒骂了一句。他的呼吸紊乱，胸口已经控制不住地上下起伏，“我可不想被其他人撞个正……唔嗯！”还未等他这句抱怨说完，古·拉哈·提亚就把自己那整根性器全部捅进了光之战士的后穴中，激得他整个人猛地弹起，也无意中把后穴中那根炽热的性器吞得更深。猫魅族性器上附着的细软倒刺刮擦着他的内壁，酥麻酸痒的感觉从内壁中放射性蔓延，又成功地让光之战士低声发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
  
“哈啊，说好了是最后一次，我可不想给你留下什么糟糕的印象。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声说。他能够感觉到自己的性器正被光之战士热情的内壁包裹着，有节律的收缩按压着他的性器。那后穴中是如此的温暖泥泞，让他感觉自己的整个脑子仿佛都被泡在温热的水中一样，连看着光之战士的视线都变得模糊了起来，全部的感官只剩下那埋在对方体内的性器。在古·拉哈·提亚没有意识到的时候，他那蓬松的尾巴就已经缠上了光之战士的小腿，像是要把光之战士固定在自己的怀中一样。  
  
“我以前可从不知道你在做爱的时候还有这么多屁话。”光之战士喘着气说，一手捏住了身上古·拉哈·提亚圆润的屁股，腰也小幅扭动了一下，如同在催促古·拉哈·提亚的下一步动作。作为相处时间并不算短的伴侣，古·拉哈·提亚当然明白光之战士的这个动作意味着什么，便是开始了缓缓的抽插。诺亚的人所不知道的是，古·拉哈·提亚和光之战士其实在刚开始水晶塔的相关调查的时候就已经在了一起，这也就理所应当，情侣之间的性爱之事他们也没有少做。古·拉哈·提亚清楚地知道用何种力度，用何种方式能从光之战士口中榨出最美妙的呻吟，更清楚怎样才能让这个平时一直紧绷着的“大英雄”露出被情欲征服拽向高潮的神色。  
  
光之战士能清晰地感受到古·拉哈·提亚的囊袋拍击在自己的会阴上，后穴中那深深浅浅进出的性器的形状也仿佛闭上眼就能感受得一清二楚。此时此刻，什么诺亚的同伴会听到他的呻吟，什么他们到底是在谁的王座上做爱，这种繁杂的细枝末节的事情早就已经被光之战士丢出了九霄云外，光之战士耳中能听到的，身体能感受到的，无非只剩下古·拉哈·提亚。古·拉哈·提亚的每一口温热的呼吸，每一次冲撞，每一声喘息。光之战士挺立的性器不知何时已经蹭到了古·拉哈·提亚那紧身背心里，在他的肚脐和马甲中间来回摩擦，被精液覆盖的性器也早就把古·拉哈·提亚的马甲弄得一团糟，隔着衣服都能清晰地看到那昂扬的性器形状。他的手仍紧紧地捏着古·拉哈·提亚的那两片柔软又充满弹性的臀瓣，随着两具身体的撞击而掐紧放松，常年用于战斗的有力双手几乎是毫不费力地就在那红润的臀瓣上留下了几个青紫的痕迹。在他下身的淫秽水声和肉体拍打声中，他感觉自己的身下仿佛不再是亚拉戈坚硬的水晶王座，而是柔软的云端，意识都要被滔天的快感翻卷到深处，剩下的只有躯体的无尽欢愉。在整个人都要随着快感而冲向顶峰坠落的时候，光之战士突然感到抓在自己肩膀上的那只手突然揪紧。他抬头看去，就直直撞进了古·拉哈·提亚那湿润的绯红色双眼中。  
  
“哈……光，我快要……！”古·拉哈·提亚几乎是用气音说出这句话，耳朵紧紧地贴着头顶，那细细的瞳孔也猛然放大，变得几乎和逐月之民的圆形瞳孔一样。古·拉哈·提亚能够感觉到自己的性器末端那个结开始膨大，那只粗糙温暖的大手又再度抚摸到了他的头顶，小指勾着他的猫耳，轻轻地摩挲着。再也忍不住，古·拉哈·提亚一口咬住光之战士胸口摇摇欲坠的胸甲上，冰凉的精液射进了光之战士那温暖的后穴中，却又因为穴口被结卡得死死的而无法流出半分。同时射出精液的还有光之战士那卡在古·拉哈·提亚马甲里的性器，随着他的一声低吼，冰凉的精液一下子就糊满了古·拉哈·提亚那马甲下的身躯，就连那马甲上都出现了一圈明显的水渍。古·拉哈·提亚整个人几乎是脱力了一般瘫软地挂在光之战士的身上，一直将光之战士缠得紧紧的尾巴也终于是从对方的腿上落了下来，无力地垂下。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚刚从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，尾巴摆脱了僵直的状态左右晃了一下，随即瞳孔一缩。光之战士那抓着他的臀瓣的手不知在什么时候蹭到了他的穴口，此时一个指节已经在精液的润滑下戳进了他的后穴中。“光……差不多了……”古·拉哈·提亚张口挣扎着想要吸进空气，抬头就看到了光之战士脸上那似笑非笑的表情。  
  
“哦？但你后面那个地方说的可不是这么一回事。”光之战士说，脸上因为高潮而泛上的红晕仍然没有消退，“反正是最后一次，过火点就过火点，我敢打赌你心里也是这么想的。”他一边说着，手上的动作熟练地继续，手指在古·拉哈·提亚的后穴中来回搅动起来。古·拉哈·提亚仍因为刚刚的高潮而软绵绵地趴着，此时就连他的后穴也没有什么反抗，算是极其顺畅地吞入了光之战士的手指，随后是第二根，第三根。古·拉哈·提亚将头埋下去，深吸了一口气，如同做了什么重大决定一般猛然抬起头，红色的眸子仿佛从水里刚刚大佬出来一样湿漉漉的，紧紧地盯着光之战士的海蓝色双眼。  
  
“好。那就粗暴一点。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声说，搂住光之战士的手顺着他身上的皮甲下移，握住了他半勃的性器，缓慢地上下撸动起来，“我任你摆布。”  
  
光之战士在听到古·拉哈·提亚的这句允许之后长长地叹了一口气，手指从古·拉哈·提亚的后穴中抽离，留给他一丝若有若无的空虚感。随后就在下一个瞬间，托在古·拉哈·提亚后颈的手突然发力，一个顶膝便是将古·拉哈·提亚整个人反身压在了那水晶王座上。在这突然剧烈的运动中，光之战士的后穴便是再也夹不住古·拉哈·提亚留在里面的粘稠精液，乳白色的精液混着透明的肠液从穴口一股一股流出，顺着他的大腿浸入半脱下的裤子中，几乎就和失禁了一样。古·拉哈·提亚在这突然的姿势变化下几乎快要眩晕，于是他用双手死死地扣住自己头顶的王座椅背，双腿跪在椅面，尾巴高高地敲着，灼热的空气不断从他的唇舌中溢出。  
  
“如你所愿，拉哈。”古·拉哈·提亚能够感觉到光之战士在他背后说道。光之战士的嘴唇开合撩拨着他敏感猫耳上细软的毛发，湿润温暖的空气灌进他的耳道中，话语的温度和其中蕴含的情欲缠绕在一起，让他的耳朵不由自主地扁了下去。古·拉哈·提亚想要回头看，后颈却被光之战士的大手一把按住动弹不得。同样被抓住的还有他那灵活的引以为傲的火红色尾巴。平时总是能灵活地来回摆动的尾巴此时在光之战士的手中只是轻微地抽动，尾巴尖却微微地向着光之战士的手臂弯去。  
  
无法看见背后情况的不确定感让古·拉哈·提亚丝毫不敢轻举妄动，他的身体微微颤抖，挂在胸前的以太镜小幅晃动，牵坠感让他不由得想要低下头，脖子却因为被光之战士死死地抓住而丝毫动弹不得。在他的背后，滚烫的性器毫不怜惜地贴上他一张一缩的穴口，那炽热的触感让古·拉哈·提亚身体轻微一抖，喉管中发出了猫魅族特有的呼嘶声响。随后便是后穴被巨物撑开带来的撕裂一般的痛楚，肉刃毫不留情地撕开他柔软的内壁，性器上狰狞的血管碾压着他的内壁上敏感的粘膜，在这一瞬间古·拉哈·提亚感觉仿佛自己的后穴都变成了光之战士那个肉棒的形状。他大口地喘着粗气，脸颊贴在冰凉的水晶上，涎液顺着他的口角流出，和他眼角溢出的生理性泪水一起挂在晶莹的水晶之上。但这并不能阻止他的脸颊温度迅速升高，就连口中吐出的都仿佛不再是空气，而是灼热的岩浆。  
  
猫魅族的体格和人族比起来实在算不上有多讨巧。古·拉哈·提亚就算是在猫魅族中也算是个子最小的那种类型，他整个人都几乎被揉进了光之战士的怀中。光之战士不怀好意地将手伸入古·拉哈·提亚的马甲中，指尖刮擦起了那马甲下敏感的乳头。被这突然刺激到的古·拉哈·提亚整个人的身体瞬间紧绷，而这只让他的后穴将光之战士的性器吞得更深，翘起的头部直直地碾压上了他体内那点脆弱的敏感点，使得他一下子身体彻底瘫软下去，一声压抑不住的呻吟冲破他隐忍的喉间。  
  
“唔嗯……！太，太深了，哈啊……”古·拉哈·提亚挣扎着说，舌头不受控制地从口中伸出来。光之战士略微顿了一下，停下了撞击，然而性器被温暖的甬道包裹着的感觉让他几乎是如同本能一样小幅地晃了晃。古·拉哈·提亚挣扎着转过头来，那两只红色的双眼紧紧地盯着光之战士，眼眶中似乎有什么湿润晶莹的反光，随后他露出了一个令人舒心的微笑：“没事……哈啊，就这样继续。让我记住你。”  
  
光之战士微微皱起了眉头。要说他没有察觉到哪里有些不对是不可能的。古·拉哈·提亚的言行实在是太过奇怪，一边说着想要自己把它忘记，一边又说要好好记住自己。但他没法再细想下去，肉欲带来的浪潮淹没了他的理智，那包裹着他的性器的小穴来回吞吐，已经射过两次的性器此时完全沦为了积累快感的工具，从前端传来的过量的快感混合着后穴中精液不断流出带来的刺激，让光之战士低吼了一声，咬上了古·拉哈·提亚左肩上那火红的纹身，便是将最后那一些稀薄的精液尽数射进了古·拉哈·提亚的甬道之中。与此同时古·拉哈·提亚的后穴也在微凉的精液刺激下同时一紧，没有被抚慰半分的性器颤颤巍巍地吐出了一小股粘液，末端的结微微膨大，不过在此时也失去了本身的意义。  
  
“光……光。”古·拉哈·提亚轻轻地推开光之战士靠在他肩膀上的脑袋，露出了一个苦笑。他分明能够闻到一丝淡淡的血腥味从光之战士身上散发出来，混杂在性事的淫靡气味中几乎无法察觉。他当然清楚这到底是怎么回事。光之战士可没有对暗黑之云的攻击免疫的能力，和那样的大妖异战斗无可避免地让他受了不少伤。在这种情况下还和他做了这种事，无疑是把伤口撕裂了，“你该回营地休息，还有什么事情我们可以明天再解决。”  
  
“没事，小伤。”光之战士轻声说，唇角微微勾起，“我在这里陪着你处理完水晶塔的事情再一起回去。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚低下了头，微不可闻地发出了一声长长的叹息，尾巴焦躁地左右摆了几下，随后下定了决心一般抬头看向光之战士那海蓝色的双眼中：“接下来的事情我自己解决就行了。光，其实我有事要拜托你。”  
  
“说。”光之战士挑了挑眉，揉着古·拉哈·提亚的耳朵。  
  
“你能帮我把我的竖琴带过来吗，就在营地我的帐篷里。今晚星空很美，我再给你在这儿唱一次歌吧。”古·拉哈·提亚说，伸出手却又放下，最后只是对着光之战士露出了一个令人舒心的微笑。  
  
“好，等我，我这就回来。”光之战士心情颇好地揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的发顶，轻笑了一声。他转身离开，没能看到在他身后坐在那王座上露出决绝表情的古·拉哈·提亚。  
  
“抱歉啊光。真的非常感谢你，我真想再次看到你大展身手的样子……但看来我是做不到了。”古·拉哈·提亚望向光之战士的背影，低声喃喃说道，眼中全是说不尽的不舍，“这份传递了数千年的心愿，都是多亏了诺亚的各位才能走到这一步。”  
  
“所以，终于……这次终于，该轮到我了。”  
  
他仰头看去，在水晶塔上绽放的是无垠的星河夜空。


End file.
